Truth Or Dare! Death Note Style
by fuelledbycake
Summary: Scott and Beyond Birthday round up the Death Note cast for the questions and dares the readers can give! Please leave either a question or a dare and penalty in my PM inbox.
1. Chapter 1

Scott: *undoes rope tied to Light's arm*

Light: *opens eyes slowly* W-what the hell... where am I?

Scott: Oh goody! You finally woke up! *shouts out of the doorway*Hey Rue! Bring the rest in!

Rue: *walks into room with Misa, Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, L, Watari, Near, Mello, Matt and Mikami* Okay, okay whatever you say Scott... and HEY I told you! My name is Beyond Birthday not Rue Ryuzaki anymore!

Scott: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah okay. *sits each person down in a chair*Welcome to my favourite game...DEATH NOTE TRUTH OR DARE!

L: What? *Sits on chair in his normal positioning* This doesn't make logical sense.

Near: I agree with L.

Scott: Okay, I'll explain. I have brought each one of you to my basement. The lovely reviewers will send me a PM of their questions to you and you WILL answer them! Or they can submit a Dare and a Penalty! You cannot get out of a dare or penalty at all and you CAN dare Beyond and even me if you wish too!

Beyond: Hey! We didn't agree to that!

Scott: Agreement isn't needed...I'm your new master remember?

Beyond: *Sighs* Fine... but I'm still against this.

Light: So you just kidnapped us? How don't the police know?

Scott: They do. That's why I brought Aizawa, Matsuda and Soichiro! Unfortunately they were easily knocked out.

Mikami: Lord, just give me the word and I'll kill each one of them.

Scott: Aha! I forgot to add. Every Death Note has been confiscated and hidden and also I bribed Ryuk with a bushel of apples so don't even THINK about using him.

Light: That bastard Shinigami wouldn't help anyway...

Misa: Urm...excuse Mr. Scott sir?

Beyond: *draws knife* how do you know my master's name?

Misa: Shinigami Eyes.

Scott: Ah... of course. What Misa?

Misa: Well... I feel a little bit awkward being the only girl here.

Matt: Don't worry Misa-kun! Mello is here as well!

Mello: *struggles with his ropes* Matt you bastard!

Light: This doesn't make sense. Why did you take us... you could have chosen many other anime characters.

Scott: *Sighs* Well... I would have done Black Butler but I realised it was already done *pouts* plus I find L adorable.

L: Why thank you.

Light: This is useless... when I get out of these bindings I will KILL YOU SCOTT!

Scott: You can try ^_^ I have Ryuk and Beyond. If that is all, then we shall commence the story! Reviewers please drop in a question or dare for any of these beautifully selected characters via PM.

Matsuda: Why don't I get any lines.

Everyone: QUIET MATSUDA!


	2. Chapter 2: First questions

Light: Where has that impotent twerp got to?

Beyond: Don't speak ill of my master, he has vacated to his room for a moment.

Scott: *runs in, holding laptop* Hey look! We got questions here!

Mello: Really? But it's only been a day.

Near: The internet is a huge wide social space; don't be surprised what you can find.

Matt: I'm surprised about what I found on Mello's browser his-

Mello: *covers Matt's mouth* Just get the damn questions over with.

Scott: Will do! So these come from ** 04** **Okay then! I'm going to ask BB first!**

BB, what do you think about Naomi Misora?

How can you clean all your finger prints in the crime scene? O.O  


**Mello's next!**

Why do you hate the sheep? (Near)

How can you wear such tight clothes!?

Can I dress you up? XD

Light:

What does it feel to be the God of the New World?

What does it feel to be chained with L?

That's all! Going to wait for it and btw, I LOVE YOU, BB! 3 bye

Beyond: Okay fine. Even though I only see the wretched woman as a pawn in my plan to be superior to L and the fact that I despise her existence for having interjected said plan, I think she is an aspiring young FBI agent and she'll probably do well and hopefully die painfully.

Scott: Woah. Okay, answer the next one!

Beyond: Who says I even have fingerprints? I got rid of them many years ago, they were just another obstacle in my plan.

Light: Smart move for a failure.

Beyond: What?! *draws knife*

Light: N-nothing.

Beyond: *sheathes knife good. What is this 'love' you speak of?

Scott: ...Okay its Mello next! So Mello, what do you think about Near?

Mello: HE'S A LITTLE F*CKING BRAT! I HATE HIM.

Everyone: *shocked*

Mello: Well what did you expect?

Scott: Good point... and the clothes question?

Mello: Well fashion is fashion and I like to feel good.

Matt: He also likes how it's so tight around his jun-

Mello: *covers Matt's mouth* Also, you can dress me up if I get paid in chocolate.

Scott: Of course...

Matsuda: Do I have any questions?

Scott: Oh sorry Matsuda, you don't.

Aizawa: No-one wants to ask you questions Matsuda!

Soichiro: Aizawa-san...may I remind you that you have no questions either?

Aizawa: ...shutup.

Scott: The next question was for Light. How does it feel being God Of The New World?

Light: It's a position of great power and justice. I can feel the pureness run through my veins and see the evil in each and every criminal, no-one is safe from me and my notebook because I am God and those who defy God have defied Life. Those who oppose me shall die. I feel in control, I feel in power because I know people fear me as Kira but love me as God. It is glorious.

Scott: *claps hands* I just LOVE your justice speeches. Next question, how did it feel to be chained next to L?

Light: It made bathing, going the toilet and everyday activities like sleeping MUCH MORE AWKWARD AND HARD.

L: Yes, I don't sleep so Light-kun had to set up a futon next to my computer.

Light: It was cold and uncomfortable. I hated it, L didn't even do Kira research past 1.00 instead he would just look at pictures of cats and look at food recipes.

Watari: Even L needs to relax at the end of the day. I take care of any research past 1.00.

Matsuda: But couldn't the Kira investigation have gone a lot quicker and easier if L worked a few hours more?

L: Quiet Matsuda.

Scott: *sits on chair Beyond had placed beforehand*that was fun! We should do more questions very soon. Please send me a PM with any dares, questions and penalties!

Near: Who is he talking to ...?


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond: So, is there any more questions?

Mello:*lazily* yeah...I am getting pretty bored without chocolate.

L: *pulls out chocolate bar* *munches happily*

Mello: Gimme gimme!

L: No, I do not share.

Mello; *sulks* so Scott are there any questions?

Scott: Yes there are actually! They come from a very nice person called EmotionlessTwit.

Near: That might of been Light-kun.

Light: Hey! I have emotions.

Near: Hatred, desperation and vanity are your only emotions.

Misa: *hugs Light tightly* he has Love as well! Love for his Misa!

Light: *grits teeth* Near was right...

Scott: So.. this is what he wrote **Sorry, I thought of a couple of T's and D's.**

For;  
L

I dare you to prank everyone that you are Kira.

Mello

If you could switch bodies with anyone, who would you switch with and why?

Near

I dare you to play with barbie dolls instead of robots.

Matsuda

I dare you to pretent to be a Yakuza and get in trouble!

What lovely dares! So L...you first.

L: Everyone, I have used this guise of L to win the trust of all of you. My real name is in fact Leo Macintosh and I am Kira.

Everyone but Beyond and Scott: *shocked* prove it.

L: Okay. I'll kill someone in here. *stares intently at Scott, snapping his fingers*

Scott: *Holds his chest tightly, hacking and drooling. Falling to his knees and shuddering, contorting his body in a spasm and lays still with his eyes staring*

Everyone: *mouths agape*

L: So now you know. The world's greatest detective was actually the world's greatest killer. I had to make a killer who was a challenge for me instead of petty murderers and jewel thieves. I made Kira to make L stronger and have the Police, Media and the World at my knees.

Soichiro: Leo Macintosh, L, Kira... the world's greatest con.

Scott: *stands up smiling* Haha! The look on your faces! Great prank L! *laughs uncontrollably*

L: Thank you Scott. I must say that was quite the acting.

Scott: Well...you know I kinda went to stage school a bit.

Misa: Oh! Oh! Me too! Which one did you go to; we might have been in the same one!

Scott: Misa...you lived in America and I live in Britain.

Misa: Oh right! Silly me.

Scott: Anyway... Mello! Answer the question!

Mello: *sigh* I would swap bodies with Alois Trancy. He has a large manor, gorgeous clothes and I'd quite like to be waited on hand and foot.

Matt: Also because he wants to see how big his d

Mello: *covers Matt's mouth, blushing*

Matsuda: Does Alois Trancy even exist? He's a fictional character.

Scott: I managed to find and drug the cast of Death Note and bring them here...of course he is real.

Mikami: WHY HAVENT I HAD A LINE IN TWO CHAPTERS?!

Scott: Woah! Sorry Mikami, you are one of my favourites but it seems like no-one wants to challenge you. Just calm down, soon we will get another Mikami fan.

Mikami: Fine. I'd do anything for my master so if he commands me to do these dares, I shall.

Scott: That's the spirit! Okay anyway, I think we can do the Matsuda challenge first! That is much more interesting.

Matsuda: What is a Yakuza anyway?

Soichiro: A member of organized crime. (**Sorry if this is wrong. I'm not too familiar with Japanese media or cultures) **

Matsuda: But I'm a police officer!

Scott: No, you WERE a police officer. You, Soichiro and Mogi gave in your badges so you could work with L, remember?

Matsuda: Yeah...Okay fine.

Scott: *hands Matusda a white shirt with black tie, black pants and neatly polished shoes* this should suffice.

Matsuda: *gets changed and leaves* Will I be okay?

Scott: Yeah sure!

Matsuda: *smiles and leaves*

Scott: I hope

Near: Do I really have to give up my robots?

Scott: Yes you do Near, those are the rules. I'm going to enjoy this...

Mello: *gives near a topless Barbie doll* Sorry, I wanted to know if the top would fit a kitten...it did and it looked marvellous!

Matt: So how's your boyfriend Mello?

Mello: Fine. Wait how do you know? I mean what boyfriend?!

Matt: *laughs hysterically* Go on Near, play with Mello's toys.

Near: Okay...*puts Barbie doll in car* I just do this? *moves the Barbie car*

Scott: God, It's like watching a baby try and walk.

Near: I don't play with girls toys! *throws car in frustration* Hmph.

Scott: Haha! I think that counts.

Matt: Yeah, only problem is that Mello only has his naked Ken dolls and no Barbie's now.

Mello: How did you know about my Kens?

Matt: I didn't!

Mello: SH*T!

Beyond: Master...I can hear noises outside.

Scott: Yeah..sounds like screaming...what the hell is going on.

Matsuda: *stumbles in, bruised and bleeding and messy hair.* Owowowowowowowowowow!

Scott: What the hell happened?!

Matsuda: A group of Yakuza's saw me...they remembered me for locking up their buddy, OW. They realised I wasn't a Yakuza straight away.

Scott: Oh god. Beyond take over while I help Matsuda with his wounds. *carries Matsuda out and upstairs*

Beyond: *ahem ahem* Please leave questions for any of the characters or a dare (with a penalty to make it interesting) via PM and have a nice day? Scott what the hell is this?!


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond: Where is my master and that annoying officer?

Light: Matsuda took quite the beating he will be back soon.

Soichiro: Well who will take the questions?

Ryuk: *walks in through wall* I will.

L: *falls over* Sh-shinigami!

Light: Oh get over yourself.

L: *sits up shakily* O-okay.

Ryuk: He-he-he. I can read the questions, but I have to go before Scott sees me.

Mello: Why Ryuk?

Ryuk: He doesn't like Shinigami one bit. He finds us as mindless drones made to kill and eat...ironic coming from a human.

Light: Just take the damn questions!

Ryuk: Jeez okay! *takes laptop out of pocket* This is a short one that comes from mindashii Weee! **Matsuda, you're adorable c: Why do always feel the need to impress everyone? I think you're awesome just the way you are**

L, is there a food you eat, if sweets get too tiring after awhile?

Misa, is it true that you're a yaoi fangirl?

Can't wait c:

I admire this girl's enthusiasm! Unfortunately Matsuda is still being tended to...but I think he feels the need to impress everyone as he is the youngest Task Force Member and wasn't that good use in the Kira investigation until near the climax.

L: Hmm...sweets never get too tiring but I am partial to a bowl of salty noodles once or twice. I love the salty taste.

Matt: Mello loves salty taste too but not from noodles!

Mello: Shutup or I'll shoot you! I AM A MEMBER OF THE MAFIA REMEMBER?

Matt: Yeah...the DEAD mafia

Beyond: Well speaking about semen and gay sex...Misa are you a yaoi fan?

Misa: *blushes* N-no!

L: You say that rather defensively, are you sure?

Misa: *stands up* I'm positive! *drawing falls out of Misa's shirt*

Light: Hey Misa...what is this? *picks up drawing*

L: Hmm...it looks like Light-kun and I on a bed but we have misplaced our clothes.

Misa: I-I didn't draw that! *another piece of paper falls from her shirt*

Near: *picks up paper* It's Mello and Matt on a couch, kissing and touching each other. Mello is naked but Matt is only half naked with his trousers remaining. It look like Mello is touching Matt's chest and Matt is touching Mello's genitals.

Mello: Ahahahaha, someone must have put great detail into that! Good work Misa!

Near: It's not a drawing.

Mello and Matt: What...?

Near: It's a photograph.

Mello: MISA! How could you forge such a thing!

Misa: I-I'm sorry!

Matt: Heh...yeah...forged.

Near: *throws aside photograph* God I wish I didn't look at that...I'm only thirteen.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**I shall be updating quite quickly and please leave any questions or dares for the characters below!**

**Please if you do a dare also leave a penalty if they don't do the dare via PM**


	5. Chapter 5

Scott: *walks in with a new non-beaten up Matsuda* I'm baaaack! Did you miss me?

Light: The gruelling person who took us hostage for his own little fanboy games? Yeah it was hell without you (!)

Scott: Hmph, I just ignore negativity. So, did we get any new questions?

Beyond: Yes master. A user known as FangirlS1999 sent in some.

Scott: Oooh goody! Tell tell!

Beyond: *ahem* **Play 7 minutes in heaven (Make sure Misa Doesn't get Light)  
Aizawa, take Mello's chocolate and survive, if you can't you have to wear a dress for the chapter.  
Matt, Near, swap clothes.  
L, sit normally- if you can't, you have to give up cake for the chapter.  
Light, take a potato chip and eat it.  
Matsuda, hug Everyone.  
Beyond, give up jam for the chapter, if you can't, you have to sit on Scott's knee.  
Mikami, be rude to Light.  
... :D**

Scott: Oh my Kira what devilishly evil dares! The guy to girl ratio for seven minutes in heaven is a bit off but I guess that makes it more fun!

Beyond: Since it is Scott's game, he gets to pick the first match.

Scott: Okay! Oh, erm, urm, errr, hmmm...Mello and Misa!

Mello: What?! Light and Misa are engaged.

Misa: Yeah...I don't kiss girls either.

Mello: You bitch...

Scott: It's MY game and MY hostage situation! You have to!

Mello: Fine...C'mon Misa.

Misa: *grumble*

**7 HEAVENLY MINUTES LATER**

Misa: That wasn't quite bad! Once you get past the scar you are actually quite attractive.

Mello: Yeah...once you get past the bitch you are quite a good kisser.

Matt: Aw...is kissing a girl that bad?

Mello: Shut up...

Scott: Okay next challenge!

Aizawa: I'm going to regret this...

Matsuda: Your first challenge isn't as bad as mine!

Aizawa: Yeah but there was no penalty for not doing yours!

Matsuda: F*ck... I forgot that

Aizawa: *sneaks up to Mello. Placing a hand on the chocolate on his back pocket and sliding it out slowly*

Mello: *turns around and points a gun at Aizawa's face* Move...and you die.

Aizawa: ...better than wearing a dress. *runs away with the chocolate*

Mello: *firing his gun wildly, running after him* C'mere you little bastard!

Scott: Hehe...I probably should have emptied his rounds before he came in...oh well! Now it's your turn L!

L: O-okay...*Slowly but surely sits down properly*

Scott: Good! Now stay there for ten seconds!

L: I'll try... but I can already feel my deductive ability falling...

Scott: What is there to deduct?

L: Things!

Scott: Like?

L: Like why it's been eleven seconds and I'm still sitting like this! *sits in his usual owl like position*That's better.

Mello: *runs into room with chocolate* Yes!

Scott: Where is Aizawa?

Mello: Out in the hallway bleeding...

Scott: Is he alive?

Mello: Oh yeah. I ran out of bullets and just beat him once or twice.

Scott: Well then I think that is a successful dare completed! Matt and Near, swap clothes!

Matt: Okay... not too hard after all...

Near: I kind of like Matt's goggles anyway...

Matt: *puts on Near's pyjamas* they might be big on Near but it fits perfectly on me, the silk is so soft as well.

Near: *zips up Matt's coat* I like this apparel. Can I keep it on?

Matt: Sure! I love the feeling of silky smoothness against my skin.

Mello: I know...

Matt:...f*ck you Mello.

Mello: See, it isn't nice is it?!

Scott: Okay...next dare. *hands Light a potato chip*

Light: What am I doing with this?

Scott: The same thing in Episode 8.

Light: *sigh*...It takes effort.

Scott: Just eat it.

Light: I'll take a potato chip *raises potato chip to mouth, moving his head quickly past it and biting half of it off, sparkles more than Edward Cullen.* and EAT IT!...you happy now?

Scott: Yes, extremely.

Matsuda: So I have to hug everyone?

Scott: Yeah!

Matsuda: *runs around quickly, hugging everyone very shortly*

Scott: Ah ah ah *hugs Matsuda tightly, squeezing away his breath and biting his shoulder*

Matsuda: OW! What the bloody hell was that for?

Scott: It's not every day you get to hug a Death Note character.

Beyond: My lovely jam has to go doesn't it?

Scott: Yeah...I'm sorry.

Beyond: ...Okay. *tearfully puts pot of Jam on the side and doesn't touch it again*

Scott: It'll be okay B.

Beyond: No! You don't understand...

Scott: *sniffs and blinks back a tear* Okay...Mikami, be rude to Light!

Mikami: But that is blasphemy!

Scott: You have to!

Mikami: I won't! I can't!

Scott: Fine! Light, hit Mikami!

Light: Sure *hits Mikami hard on the face*

Mikami: Ow! Lord what was that for?

Light: A strike from God removes each impurity; a strike is a token of my affection.

Mikami: I understand...hit me again then Lord!

Light: Okay...*punches Mikami from the side, sending him flying backwards*

Mikami: T-thank you!

Scott: Why do I feel like I just saw a strange act of S&M? That is all for today but please remember to-

Beyond: *nosily wolfs down jam, stares at everyone as they look at him*

Scott: Oh dear oh dear...on the knee.

Beyond: *grumbles and sits on Scott's lap* Master, your knee is too small...I have to sit on your lap...

Scott: That's fine! So remember, please send me any PM's with dares, questions and penalties!


	6. Chapter 6: TRIPLE REVIEW CHAPTER :3

Scott: Ohmygosh guys! Great news!

Everyone: What?

Scott: Triple pack chapter! We got three more PM's and we are doing all of them!

Matsuda: I don't want to be put in more physical pain Scott!

Scott: It's okay, there's no violence this time...I think. Let's read the first one! This comes from ** 04 (good to hear from you again)**

**Just passing by!  
Mello, I dare you to dress up and act like Near for this whole chappie! If not, you are going to give up your guns and chocolates to me! Bwahahaha!  
Next, a question to Matsuda! How do you feel when you shoot Light?  
L, can you teach me some capoiera moves?  
Matt, are you Mello's bf? O.o  
Everyone (including BB and author-sama), I dare you to dance Harlem Shake! XD  
That's all!**

See Matsuda! No pain involved.

Matsuda: Okay...

Scott: So Mello...time to shine. *hands him white silky pyjamas*

Mello: *grumble, moans* Fine... *gets changed and starts to twiddle his hair* Hmm...I suspect that the question askers are doing this to annoy me...but what would L think blah-blah-blah Light Yagami is Kira blah-blah-blah

Scott: *laughs* Most accurate impression I have seen!

Near: I prefer it to his usual self.

Mello: If you can't win then you lose the game blah-blah-blah finger puppets.

Scott: HA! So Matsuda, how did it feel to shoot Light?

Matsuda: Well...It felt kind of bad I guess, because I really trusted him with everything and I truly didn't believe he could be Kira but I guess you can never be too sure about who someone really is inside. They might seem to be a slacking idiot but actually be a sharpshooting officer.

Scott: Well said! L, can you teach this person any capoiera moves or not?

L: I would gladly kick you in the face to demonstrate but If you can't withstand that...then you are too weak to learn.

Light: That kick really hurts you know...

L: I know.

Scott: I always wondered about this next question too...Matt are you Mello's boyfriend?

Matt: I, er, ummm, err...h-he...w-w-we are...urm...shutup!

Scott: Well I think I got my answer from that.

Mello: Yes quite indeed hmmm yes.

Scott: OKAY! Finally...let's Harlem Shake.

CON LOS TERRORISTAS

AH

AH

AH

AH

AHAHAHAH

DO THE HARLEM SHAKE

Everyone: *dances wildly and with no control*

5 SECONDS LATER

Scott: *phew* That was FUN! Next questions :3 This is from **fangirlS1999** again (Hey!) **I have some more, I hope that's okay :)  
Light, L, Mikami, Mello, Matt, Soichiro, (Misa?), Takada Watari if s/he counts- what's it like being dead?  
All guys- what would you do if you turned into girls for a day? Misa into a guy, too.  
Near, your favorite toy?  
Mello, your favorite brand of chocolate?  
Matt, your favorite video game?  
Near, Mello Matt, L, too maybe- what do you really think of Wammy's?  
... :D  
Near Mello Matsu Beyond L send me a virtual hug please.**

L: Being dead isn't that bad really, it is kind of like being on your own for eternity and Is something I always did anyway.

Mikami: Death is a fine place for me; I died to protect my Lord.

Light: Death is not a good place for a God.

Matt: Being dead SUCKS ASS! No video games, no friends and most of all...NO CIGARETTES! I was lucky to get one last puff before I died (and I don't mean Mello).

Mello: Being dead is okay I guess. I died nobly to help catch Kira...even if my death was the most anti-climatic moment in the series...blah-blah-blah something about Light Yagami and L.

Watari: Being dead is a peaceful end for a man of my age.

Misa: Being dead is simply better than a world without Light!

Takada: *walks through door* Being dead is-

Scott: Who said you could come in?!

Takada: Oh...I just thought...

Scott: Well then you thought wrong! Out!

Takada: Okay...Sorry...

Scott: OUT! NOW!

Takada: *leaves*

Misa: Hehehe, I really like this kid :3

Scott: RIGHT. If I was a girl I would... give hugs a lot!

Light: Seduce criminals then kill them.

Mello: Paint my nails without being judged.

L: Eat less cake as it would go from my lips to my hips.

Matt: Flash my boobs and get free video games.

Near: Everything I normally do.

Watari: There is not much to do with an old body like mine I'm afraid

Soichiro: I would be a hardworking wife.

Aizawa: I would grow my hair long and large.

Matsuda: I would...erm...do...things?

Mikami: Please my master in every way possible...every single way

Beyond: Do what I usually do.

Misa: And If I was a guy I would pee standing up!

Scott: Yeah that is kind of amazing...

Near: My favourite toy is my 1500 box of dominoes.

Mello: My favourite brand of chocolate is Galaxy

Matt: My favourite video game is Saints Row The Third.

Scott: Very good!

Near: Wammy's house was my home. I don't feel attachment to it but It made me who I am.

Mello: Wammy's was fun! Between studying and messing around with my friends I had a GREAT time!

Matt: Wammy's pretty much sucked because I didn't get to do any hacking without Roger or Wammy on my arse.

L: Wammy's house is my origin. I love it dearly and it shall always have a special place in my heart as the home for the lost child.

Scott: That was great! Now will you send our old friend a hug?

Mello, Matsuda, L, Near, and Beyond: -hugs to fangirlS1999.-

Scott: Yaaaay! Now it's time for the longest one yet! From**roselleshinigami!**

**Matsu! Please don't feel so bad about yerself! You're perfect! Right! Question!  
1. All NPA guys, and L (esp L) what would you do if dear Matsu save the case first? That means even before the great L  
2. What does it feel like to be told to shut up Matsu? How do you manage to keep getting told and not explode?  
3. L i dare you to do the Kira's laugh exactly like Light did in front of your grave! Which remind me, Light? You have 40 secs to live! Yes, my goo..er bad man, you know what I mean *wink at L*  
4. Neareeeoooo! What would you do if Mello wants to play with your toys instead of breaking them? Yes, marshmello dear, I saw you break one of Near's robot *evil laugh* and Matt has pictures for evidence! Good luck with Near's wrath then, love.  
5. L were you proud of your successors' achievement? You know, catching Kira and stuff? How do you feel about Near wasting your legacy?  
6. Watari! Is it hard to raise L? Not just take care of him but practically raise him. Oh, I wanna see how you deal with L when he was rebellious.  
Oh i know! L! Be rebellious, I dare you! And Watari, please deal with him!  
7. Matty! Mail! Jeevas bear! Yea I know you name! What would you if Mello and Near swap clothes?  
8. Mello, what would you do if L was Kira? Quite a convincing act he gave there!  
9. Aizawa-san, I dare you to go straighten your afro and dye it blonde and make it looks like Misa's pig tails  
That's it for today folks, I'll come around for more and better T's and D's.  
Oh, did I forget to mention that anyone who failed to finish the dare would be made to do it by all other characters? Well, you know now! Mwahahahaaahaha!  
I hope this fic gets lots of questions! I love this! **

THANK YOU /)^W^(\. It makes me so happy when people challenge my dearest characters. SO, right off the bat, what would you guys do if Matsuda solved the case?

Aizawa: Check outside to see if pigs are flying.

Soichiro: Be proud of him and give him a promotion.

L: I would applaud him and be proud of him as well. He is an important cog in the device of the investigation and does need to be treated with a little more respect.

Matsuda: Wow! Thanks guys...except you Aizawa...that was cruel. I can deal with being told to shut up a lot because as a child I had low self esteem and I still do now.

L: The Kira Laugh? Oh I love that! He-heh-he-hehe-heh oh aha-ahahaha-ahhahaha-ahahahaha-auh-ahahahahahaha-a hahahahahahahahaha!

Scott: Simply divine! And Light?

Light: *lays dead on the floor*

Mikami: GOD!

Scott: Calm down! He'll be okay by the next chapter...

Mikami: You sure?

Scott: Certain c:

Mikami: o-o-okay...

Near: Well if Mello wants to play with my toys then by all means he can and WHAT?! MELLO! IS THIS TRUE?! WHICH ONE DID YOU BREAK?!

Mello: Just the orange one with a blue lightning bolt...

Near: NOOO! NOT ! ANYTHING BUT !

Mello: Y-you named your toys?

Near: OF COURSE! NOOOO! *sits and cries*

L: It'll be okay! We'll get you a new Mr. Clanky.

Near: *sniffs* Want old :c

L: We can get a better one, ok?

Near: Okay :c

L: I'm proud of Near and Mello. They caught Kira when I couldn't and Near didn't waste my legacy in the slightest, he always thought about what L would do and he got a head start on the investigation so I would say he merely made a continuation of it.

Mello: You are really proud of me?

L: Of course Mello.

Matt: Mello...are you crying?

Mello: N-no!

Watari: Raising L was quite the easy task but when he was rebellious it was hard to have an argument with the world's greatest genius.

L: I don't want to do these questions anymore...

Watari: Answer the questions or no cake.

L: OKAY.

Watari: That method is most effective.

Scott: Aw...*gives L cake* here you go baba

L: *eats happily* Thank you c:

Matt: Well...Mello swapped clothes with Near already and I have to say that I am jealous of how good Near looks and how comfy Mello looks too...maybe I'll take them off him...

Mello: If L was Kira then I would lose respect for him and bring him down!

Aizawa: I really have to do this don't I?

Scott: Yes...yes you do.

Aizawa: *sighs and walks out the room*

**Twenty Quite Awkward Minutes Later**

Aizawa: *walks in with hair identical to Misa's* I really hate you...

Scott: *falls off chair laughing.*

Beyond: Master! *helps Scott up*

Scott: Oh Kira I AM DYING!

Aizawa: Shut up or I'll make them dare you to kiss Matsuda...

Scott: *stops abruptly* Please don't!

Aizawa: hmmm okay c:

Misa: *jumps on Aizawa* TWINSIES! *tackles aizawa to the floor*

Aizawa: Ow ow ow! Gerrof I can't breathe!

Scott: Hehehe. I think on that delightful note we shall end! Please as always **Leave any questions or dares (and penalties) for me, beyond, L, Light and the rest via PM**


	7. Chapter 7: New designs

**Author's Note: If I want my story to live on then I have to change my writing style so it is not in script and accept T & D's in my PM Inbox.**

Scott sits on a small chair and clears his throat.

"Guys, we got more truth and dares!" He announces.

"Read them out then." Said L enthusiastically.

Light smirked. "You're getting a little excited about this Ryuzaki."

"I find the concept of these party games simply riveting!" Came L's happy response.

"So anyway-" Scott began. "This comes from the user **NearYou **and says...**I have a couple of truths and dares!**

L;

I dare you to eat veggies for a whole week, and veggies only!

Did you ever have a crush on someone?

Matt;

How many goggles do you have?

How close are you and Mello really?

Near ;

I dare you to dress up as a panda!

Mello ;

I dare you to steal BB's pot of Jam and frame anyone of your choice.

Hihihi, this is fun!" 

Scott laughs and comments on the enthusiasm of the user, smiling.

L looks panicked and gasps for breath. "I-I'm not eating vegetables...they are horrendous." He says gingerly. Scott smiles and speaks. "Well...I can't deliver a punishment because they didn't actually put one down but I'll make one up for you!"

There is a long silence when Scott decides to speak again. "I know! Dye your hair fluorescent pink! Be my candyfloss L c: !" He says happily. L reluctantly picks up the pink dye and goes to color his hair while grumbling.

"Waiiiiiiit!" Scott shouts. L turns around and raises and eyebrow. "Did you ever have a crush on someone?" Scott asks. L blushes and looks at Light. "N-no..." He says nervously. Scott smiles and L walks out embarrassed.

Scott turns and faces Matt. "So Matt!...Love your hair by the way." Matt lights a cigarette and smiles while playing with his goggles. "I have exactly 151 pairs of goggles, like the number of original pokemon in the Kanto region. Me and Mello are...well...friends..." Matt's voice turns to a whisper and he mutters the words 'with benefits' while blushing.

Scott laughs and hands Near a panda costume. "Wear this :3" He says happily. Near grumbles and reluctantly slips into the panda costume. Near pulls the panda head down and twiddles his hair in his fingers. "Happy now?" He says muffled. Scott smiles and hugs the panda Near "YES! Very happy c:".

Mello sneaks up behind Beyond Birthday and slowly pulls out the pot of jam in his back pocket. Beyond doesn't notice and Mello gets to walk away with the jam in his hands. Mello hurls the jam out the window not being noticed.

"Wait...where the hell is my jam? Who took it? WHO?!" Beyond says aggressively. Scott recoils in shock and Near falls to the floor squirming. Mello looks panicked and points outside the room. "L! L must have taken it when he went to the bathroom!"

Beyond rushes out of the room and voices can be heard from the bathroom.

"Where is the jam?"

"What jam."

"My jam!"

"I don't know."

"You stole it!"

"I didn't steal your bloody jam."

A loud thud and rush of water is heard.

"There!"

"Ahhhh! You got hair dye in my fucking eye!"

"Give me my jam!"

"I don't have your jam!"

"Well then what is that red mushy liquid?!"

"It's my BLOOD! YOU MADE ME F*CKING BLEED!"

"Oh. Right..."

"..."

"You don't have my jam then...?"

"GET ME A GODDAMN DOCTOR!"

Beyond rushes out of the room panicked and dials the phone for the medical center. "Yeah...hair dye in his eye." Can be heard.

Scott turns and has a look of confusion on his face. "Well...that was fun..."

Mello slowly creeps out of the room and L moans with pain.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the change in writing style. It doesn't feel the same writing like this but I can't change it sorry. Please leave Dares and Questions in my PM Inbox not the reviews **


End file.
